shed_17fandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Human Characters
Olga Gotze Olga Gotze is Wilhelm Gotze's wife and the Mother of Hans Gotze. She is also Thomas Gotze's Grandmother. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 (does not speak) Abby Collins Abby Collins is Hans Gotze's wife and Thomas Gotze's Mother. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 (does not speak) Simple Bloke Simple Bloke is one of Thomas' friends who could only say where he lived. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 ''' Trivia * He is based upon Hodor from Game of Thrones. Thomas' fat friend '''Thomas' fat friend is one of Thomas' friends who was out walking with the day he got hit by a train. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 ''' The Old Lady '''The Old Lady is one of the people who went to Sodor Reserach the day Hans and Wilhelm Gotze revealed Thomas had been Bio-fused into a tank engine, when Thomas spoke she screamed and fainted. She later boarded Annie and Clarabel on their first day of service, when she sat down blood squited from the seats which made her and everyone else scream. Appearances Shed 17 Universe * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 The Adventures Of Roly The Coach * Roly And Browny Terry Wogan Terry Wogan was a Irish radio and television broadcaster. In the 1980's he interviewed Keith Hartley on his show and during the interview he told him that the audience were laughing at him, not with him, before Keith starts vomiting. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 ' Trivia * His line was taken from his interview with David Icke on his talk show ''Wogan. Al and Barry '''Al and Barry were Henry Thierry's crew on the night of his accident with the "Flying Kipper". They were severely injured in the crash and slowly died in the snow. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 ''' (do not speak) Jimmy Savile '''Jimmy Savile was a English DJ and child molester. In the 1980's, he was hired by Sodor Railways as a last resort to salvage the dying tourist trade. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 Trivia * His line was taken from an 1980's British Rail advert. Thomas Fans The Thomas Fans are a protest group comprised of young people and fans of the Thomas The Tank Engine series, who chose to begin protesting for Thomas's safety after the Shed 17 documentary was released in 2015. They later ally with Diesel, with some of the Thomas Fans opting to join Diesel's Sodor Liberation Front. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 The Soldiers The Soldiers are characters that appear in Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1. Some soldiers were turned into tanks, and their faces were covered. They would often give a cry of discomfort when one of them were damaged or when they were firing. They appear again trying to kill the monster, but that failed. Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 Brian Blessed A famous British actor known for his enthusiastic voice acting, Brian Blessed cameos in Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1. After witnessing Project G-1 breaking out of the HiT Logistics facility in London, he turns to face the camera and exclaims: "Gordon's alive!" Appearances * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 Trivia * His line "Gordon's alive!" was taken from the 1980 film Flash Gordon. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Gotze Family Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Characters based on real people